


A Myriad Of Scars

by fruitmyloops



Series: Our Love Is God [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Hermione Granger, Dark Magic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:35:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29854728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruitmyloops/pseuds/fruitmyloops
Summary: ❝ She'd found her favorite color with his help after all. ❞
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Past Harry Potter/Hermione Granger
Series: Our Love Is God [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194938
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	A Myriad Of Scars

**Author's Note:**

> \- This work is a discarded drabble from my upcoming story, We'll Build The World Again  
> \- It's based of a poem by one, "D.L", I believe, please let me know if it sounds familiar
> 
> The main story will be posted soon. This is my first story on Ao3, feedback and comments appreciated <3

* * *

She told him she didn’t have a favorite color.

He decided he’d help her find one.

He showed her the sky, the banner of Rowena’s house,

she didn’t like blue. So he showed her a garden of

daffodils on the school grounds,

the faded marigold of a Hufflepuff’s discarded tie,

but she didn’t like yellow.

He’d point to the table on the far end of the hall.

she’d stare and stare and stare at a blonde boy,

desperate to speak to him,

then turn and deny the Slytherin green as well.

She wore a layered dress to the yule ball,

to which he accompanied her though

she was absent most of the evening.

When she had returned, she told him

she hadn’t quite liked the purple either.

Years later, she’d utter _sectumsempra_ ,

one might call it revenge, she called it

a taste of his own medicine.

As the cuts spread across Harry Potter’s body,

following the slashes of her wand,

Hermione realized she liked red.

She liked it so much that one day

she decided she’d leave him in a pool of it.

But that’s only because she had come to love red,

almost as much as she’d once come to love him. 


End file.
